Study the immunogenicity of "spontaneous" tumors in rats using the following approaches: challenge protection experiments; determination of TD-50's in normal and "immunized" animals; use of "immune" serum produced by frequent immunizations of recipients with tumor cells and given to recipients to which a TD-50 is going to be determined; and use of "immune" lymphocytes mixed with various amounts of tumor cells in determining the TD-50.